ANOTHER WORLD
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Luhan & Sehun bertemu dalam dunia buatan manusia yang memiliki banyak skenario sandiwara di dalamnya. Mereka bertemu dalam karakter yang berbeda. Menjalin pertemanan dari dunia khayal itu dan berlanjut ke dunia nyata. Dihiasi pertengkaran kecil ChanBaek dan kehadiran Kris dalam persahabatan singkat itu. Bagaimanakah akhir dari persahabatan itu? Happy or sad end? EXO GS/ RPW/ DLDR
1. PROLOG

**ANOTHER WORLD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by** **Lee JinAe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS /EXO OT12/ Drama/ Gaje/ RPW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This fict is mine, don't be plagiat. DLDR. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECK IT OUT**

* * *

Orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau dunia adalah sebuah roda besar yang berputar. Roda itu menanggung nasib setiap orang di dalamnya. Nasib baik ataukah nasib buruk, tiada yang tahu satupun. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah "kemarin itu masa laluku, sekarang ini takdirku, dan besok adalah masa depanku". Hanya menebak-nebak dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk besok tanpa tahu apakah berjalan lancar atau malah sebaliknya.

Sama sepertiku, tiada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya. Dengan mudah nasib mempermainkanku. Membolak-balik dunia yang aku tinggali. Hingga dua hari yang lalu, duniaku masih seperti sebelumnya, masih utuh. Namun, roda nasibku berputar dan aku terhempas ke bawah. Duniaku yang awalnya baik-baik saja berubah hanya dalam sekejap.

Apakah aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah, hingga tiba-tiba roda nasib itu bergulir dan meletakanku ke bagian bawah rodanya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan, hingga roda nasib itu juga melupakanku untuk dipertimbangkan? Roda ajaib yang disebut nasib itu, benar-benar telah merubah dunia yang awalnya penuh dengan tawa, menjadi duka.

Dua hari yang lalu, aku Oh Sehun, benar-benar mengakui bahwa aku telah kehilangan pelangiku untuk selamanya.

* * *

"Eomma mencintaimu, nak. Istirahatlah tanpa harus merasakan sakit lagi,"

* * *

"KENAPA? KENAPA IA PERGI? Bahkan ia belum menjelaskan apa pun padaku!"

* * *

 _Dear Luhan Kim,_

 _Hy, Lu. Kau ingat hari ini adalah hari pertama kita berkenalan. Dengan hari ini, genap sudah sebulan kita saling mengenal. Haha aneh rasanya mengirim surat ini padamu, padahal kita sama-sama memiliki ponsel. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku menulis surat untuk seseorang. Tapi bagiku, hal ini menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri. Semoga ke depannya kita bisa lebih akrab, Oke?!_

 _With Love_

 _Sehun Oh_

* * *

"Hentikan! Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kau menjadi detective di _dunia itu_ , bantu aku mencari tahu apa saja yang dilakukan si _bebek_ bersamanya, mencari tahu bagaimana perasaan si _bebek_ terhadapnya dan perasaannya terhadap _bebek_ itu,"

* * *

 _Kau tahu, Hun, itulah awal aku mengenal dunia yang mempertemukan kita. Bukanlah dunia nyata, namun terasa sangat nyata bagiku._

* * *

"Kau dapat kasus baru?"

"Iya. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi pembajakan. Kami kekurangan anggota. Jadi, aku dan Kai bekerja terpisah. Oh ya, klienku yang sekarang ternyata aslinya sebaya kita. Aku sudah melihat profilnya saat pertama kali dia menceritakan tentang kehidupan nyatanya."

* * *

"Lay ingin mengenalkan temannya padamu. Tak apa 'kan jika aku menyetujuinya? Toh kau juga dekat dengan beberapa karakter lain."

* * *

"Sepertinya Choi Minho Mirror Witch adalah teman yang dikatakan Lay tadi. Lihatlah, nama penggunanya sungguh menggelikan. Mungkin orangnya juga."

* * *

 _Sungguh, hari itu tak akan pernah terlupakan olehku. Hari dimana pertama kalinya aku mengenalmu sebagai Tuan Choi._

* * *

 _Dear, Oh Sehun,_

Entah kapan aku mulai mengaggumimu

Detak jantungku begitu cepat kala di dekatmu

Guratan senyummu terpahat di benakku

Aku menyukaimu, sungguh menyayangimu

Rahasia terindahku adalah dirimu

Cahaya bagai menyinari hariku semenjak bersamamu

Haruskah perasaan ini kuhentikan ataukah teruskan?

Onggokan logika memintaku menjauhimu, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan

Inginku menghilang bersama hembusan angin malam

 **난얼마만큼그대안에있는지** **?**

 **사랑해**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai Hai, anyeonghaseyo.. /bow

apa kabar yeorobeun?

Jin bawa cerita baru, nih. Sebenarnya ini kisahnya teman Jin waktu main rp. Jin merasa tertarik sama ceritanya, yaudin Jin buatin fanfic aja..

maafkanlah daku yang gak bisa konsisten sama satu produk/? :'v

cerita ini special untuk my best friends Lee Chaemin, Kim Hyunra, Lee Taeyun, Choi Yuri (bebebdul, nama kalian gue tulis disini woi! /plakk /abaikan -_-)

Bebebdeul mari kita mengenang kehidupan rp yang lalu wekekek..

.

Yeorobeun, ini baru prolognya, kalau mau tau kisahnya review juseyo..

Kritik dan saran yang mendukung sangat diharapkan untuk perkembangan tulisan (gaje dah..).

.

yaudah, daripada Jin tambah banyak bacot, baca aja ya reader-nim, dan tolong berikan masukan serta sarannya di kolom review pliiis...

selamat membaca

Sekian, salam hangat dari istri Sehun :p

 **Lee JinAe**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awal Dari Semuanya

Orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau dunia adalah sebuah roda besar yang berputar. Roda itu menanggung nasib setiap orang di dalamnya. Nasib baik ataukah nasib buruk, tiada yang tahu satu pun. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah "kemarin itu masa laluku, sekarang ini takdirku, dan besok adalah masa depanku". Hanya menebak-nebak dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk besok tanpa tahu apakah berjalan lancar atau malah sebaliknya.

Sama sepertiku, tiada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya. Dengan mudah nasib mempermainkanku. Membolak-balik dunia yang aku tinggali. Hingga dua hari yang lalu, duniaku masih seperti sebelumnya, masih utuh. Namun, roda nasibku berputar dan aku terhempas ke bawah. Duniaku yang awalnya baik-baik saja berubah hanya dalam sekejap.

Apakah aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah, hingga tiba-tiba roda nasib itu bergulir dan meletakkanku ke bagian bawah rodanya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan, hingga roda nasib itu juga melupakanku untuk dipertimbangkan? Roda ajaib yang disebut nasib itu, benar-benar telah merubah dunia yang awalnya penuh dengan tawa, menjadi duka.

Dua hari yang lalu, aku Oh Sehun, benar-benar mengakui bahwa aku telah kehilangan pelangiku untuk selamanya.

* * *

Rintikan hujan mulai berjatuhan. Sesekali disertai gemuruh yang menggaung. Kilatan petir siap menyambar apa saja di depannya. Awan pun menggelap kelabu. Namun, mereka masih tetap berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Separuh baju mereka telah basah oleh hantaman ribuan air hujan. Satu persatu para pengantar itu kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih enggan beranjak dari sekeliling gundukan tanah basah, tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang yang pernah mewarnai hidup mereka. Xi Luhan, 17.02.2015.

"Saranghanda, uri ttal. Istirahatlah tanpa harus merasakan sakit lagi," ujar seorang wanita setengah baya. Ia terisak sambil mengusap nisan yang ada di depannya. Ia kembali menangis di pelukan suaminya. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, ia dan suaminya berdiri hendak kembali ke rumah karena hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Kami pulang dulu. Kalian juga segeralah kembali, sepertinya hujan akan turun semakin deras," kata kepala rumah tangga itu sambil memapah istrinya keluar dari pemakaman. Saat hendak beranjak lebih jauh, tampak seorang pemuda berlari menghampiri mereka dengan basah kuyup. Sontak tujuh pasang mata yang berada di pemakaman itu menoleh menatap ke arah pemuda yang baru saja datang. Lama mereka terdiam, termasuk sepasang suami istri tadi yang mengurungkan niat mereka untuk kembali ke rumah.

Wanita separuh baya itu mencoba menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada pemuda yang baru saja datang. Walau sebenarnya terlihat seperti sebuah ringisan, wanita itu tetap berusaha tersenyum pada salah seorang teman puterinya itu.

"Luhan, dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Dia sudah tenang beristirahat di sana tanpa harus merasakan sakit lagi." Wanita itu masih bisa mengulum senyum pilu dalam isakannya. Air matanya masih terus berjatuhan, menyatu dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan. Belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kepergian puteri sulungnya. Suaminya segera membawanya kembali ke rumah. Meninggalkan enam orang dalam keheningan dan guyuran hujan.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang membuka suara. Hingga pemuda yang baru saja datang tadi berjalan menuju makam baru tersebut. Ia menatap tak percaya pada tulisan yang ada di nisan makam itu. Ia mengusap berkali-kali tulisan yang ada di sana. Berharap tulisan itu akan luntur dan hilang. Seolah semua itu hanya lelucon. Namun, pada akhirnya ia berhenti dan menatap foto yang bersandar pada nisan tersebut lamat-lamat. Foto seseorang yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Menuliskan sedikit kisah pada kertas putih kehidupannya. Memberikan percikan warna dalam hidupnya yang dulu sempat kelabu.

"Ayo kita kembali. Kau juga, Hun. Pakaianmu sudah basah semua. Kita harus cepat kembali, kalau tidak kalian bisa sakit," ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat kayunya. Ia mengambil foto yang ada di dekat nisan tersebut. Alih-alih mengajak Sehun pergi dari sana, tangannya langsung dihempaskan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia pergi? Bahkan ia belum menjelaskan apa pun padaku!" Pemuda itu berujar dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata yang bercampur dengan tetesan hujan. Wajah yang terkadang datar dan terkesan dingin itu sekarang menampilkan raut frustasi yang kentara.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang! Jika Oppa seperti ini, Eonnie tidak akan senang. Ia akan sedih. Pulanglah! Aku tidak ingin Eonnie sedih!" ujar gadis terkecil di antara mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar pemakaman dan diikuti oleh yang lain. Termasuk Sehun yang sudah tak bisa lagi melawan. Seolah tenaganya terkuras habis entah kemana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membantu Sehun berdiri dan pergi dari pemakaman tersebut.

* * *

Malam itu mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Lee. Pakaian basah mereka telah diganti dengan pakaian kering dan bersih. Segelas cokelat panas yang asapnya masih mengepul juga tersaji di atas meja di depan mereka. Namun, mereka masih tetap diam. Jelas sekali kesedihan masih terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Baekkie, ayo kita masak untuk makan malam. Pasti semuanya kelaparan," ajak gadis yang berambut cokelat kayu pendek bernama Minseok. Baekhyun atau yang akrab dipanggil Baekkie itu melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju dapur tanpa menjawab ajakan temannya. Matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Dimana tempat penyimpanan makanan ikannya Kyung? Aku akan memberi makan ikan dulu. Kalian istirahatlah." Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi yang tadi duduk di samping Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sesekali meminum cokelat panasnya.

"Di dalam lemari dapur, di bagian laci paling bawah. Oppa tanya saja sama Minseok Eonnie," jawab gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi tunggal. Ia memegang secangkir cokelat panas. Mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan dengan cokelat panas tersebut.

Di ruangan itu hanya tersisa tiga orang. Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi tunggal sambil sesekali menyesap cokelat panas yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Jongdae yang duduk di kursi tunggal berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo dan hanya diam dari tadi. Sehun, pemuda terakhir yang datang ke pemakaman tadi.

"Jongdae Oppa bisa temani aku ke kamar Lulu Eonnie? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan pada Sehun Oppa, dan juga bisakah Sehun Oppa ikut?" pinta Kyungsoo. Tanpa menjawab, dua pemuda beda usia itu mengikuti Kyungsoo ke lantai dua, dimana kamar Luhan berada.

Pintu kayu putih bertuliskan "Xi Luhan" dengan kartas origami biru dan berhiaskan gambar beberapa bintang itu terbuka perlahan. Jongdae mempersilakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun untuk masuk ketika ia telah membuka lebar pintu kamar Luhan. Semua barang Luhan masih tertata rapi di kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang dipindahkan, karena kamar itu memang belum disentuh semenjak pemilik kamarnya pergi. Tanpa dapat dicegah, kilasan peristiwa saat mereka masih bersama Luhan terulang bagai rekaman video di memori mereka.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru safir dari dalam laci paling bawah meja belajar yang ada di kamar itu. Tak terasa, air matanya kembali menggenang. Sembari ia memberikan kotak berukuran 30x30 sentimeter dengan tinggi 15 sentimeter itu kepada Sehun, ia mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dengan _bedcover_ biru langit milik Luhan. Sehun menerima kotak tersebut dengan wajah bingung. Seakan tahu apa yang di fikirkan Sehun, Jongdae menyuruh pemuda itu membuka kotak tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Mata Sehun perlahan memanas melihat isinya. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalamnya berisi surat, smartphone, diary, dan hal-hal peninggalan Luhan yang semuanya penuh dengan kenangan. Sehun terduduk di kursi meja belajar Luhan. Mengambil salah satu surat yang pernah ia kirim kepada Luhan dulu. Tak sanggup, air matanya pun luruh perlahan. Mengenang masa-masa yang tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

 _Dear_ _Xiao Lu_ _,_

 _Hy,_ _Lu_ _. Kau ingat hari ini adalah hari pertama kita berkenalan. Dengan hari ini, genap sudah sebulan kita saling mengenal. Haha aneh rasanya mengirim surat ini padamu, padahal kita sama-sama memiliki ponsel. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku menulis surat untuk seseorang. Tapi bagiku, hal ini menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri. Semoga ke depannya kita bisa lebih akrab, Oke?!_

 _With Love_

 _Oh Sehun_

Ketika Sehun sibuk dengan pikiran dan kenangannya tentang Luhan, begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis karena teringat akan kakaknya, sedangkan Jongdae berusaha menahan tangisannya, ia harus kuat untuk sang adik. Ia mencoba memeluk dan menghibur adiknya, Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali fokus pada kotak di tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah amplop biru muda. Ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di bagian depan amplop itu. "To Oh Sehun". Penasaran, ia membuka amplop itu yang ternyata menyimpan beberapa lembar kertas.

* * *

Hai, Mr. Choi... Ah salah, kita sekarang sudah tidak berada di _dunia itu_ lagi. Baiklah aku ulangi. Hai, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau belum melupakanku ketika membaca ini. Dan juga kuharap kau mau membacanya hingga selesai. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku menulis ini, untuk apa aku menulis ini, dan apa gunanya aku menulis ini. Tapi yang pasti aku ingin menulis semuanya di sini. Entah kau akan membacanya atau tidak. Sejujurnya itu terserah padamu.

Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku begitu iri pada anak-anak sebayaku yang pergi bermain bersama teman mereka. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka yang berlalu-lalang dari balkon kamarku. Mereka semua tampak bahagia. Aku juga ingin merasakannya.

Bagaimana rasanya bermain di atas gundukan salju putih itu? Aku sudah lupa. Bagaimana rasanya berselancar di tengah musim putih yang indah itu? Aku juga sudah lupa. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku bermain di luar bersama keluarga atau pun dengan teman-temanku di musim putih. Aku menyebutnya musim putih, karena aku suka warna salju yang menutupi sebagian belahan bumi ini. Aku menyukainya, namun di saat yang sama aku juga membencinya. Benci karena aku begitu merindukannya. Benci karena aku tidak bisa lagi merasakannya.

Daun-daun yang menguning mulai berguguran perlahan. Menunjukkan bahwa ia telah lelah dan ingin beregenerasi dengan yang baru. Hembusan angin mulai mengencang dari hari ke hari, mungkin karena saat itu awal musim dingin. Aku semakin mengeratkan jaket yang kukenakan.

Aku duduk di kursi yang biasanya kududuki di kelas. Kursi urutan ketiga dari depan yang berada di dekat jendela. Dari sana aku bisa melihat pemandangan sekolah lebih luas. Tentu saja, karena kelasku berada di tingkat tiga gedung itu.

"Morning, Lulu!" Seperti biasa pula Baekhyun menyapaku dengan riang dan semangat yang kelewat batas. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sampingku, meletakkan tasnya dan kemudian berkonsentrasi pada ponsel di tangannya. Entah apa yang dia ketik. Setiap kali mengetik sesuatu ekspresinya selalu berubah-ubah. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanyaku sebelum dia menghancurkan _mood_ setiap orang dengan cerita tak masuk akalnya, menurutku.

" _Bebek_ itu mendekatinya lagi!" Baekhyun merengek sambil melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja. Dengan sigap kutangkap ponsel itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai dan hancur.

"Apa dengan melempar ponselmu _bebek_ itu akan menjauhinya?" Baekhyun menatapku tajam seolah menegaskan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal.

"Terus sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan untuk menjauhinya dari _bebek_ itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu rencananya terhadap si _bebek_.

"Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjauhkan _bebek_ itu darinya," ujarnya dengan tatapan memelas menatapku.

"Seperti biasa, aku tahu. Jadi, sekarang aku harus apa? Apakah aku harus...," tanyaku membuatnya mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menghentikanku bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hentikan! Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kau menjadi detective di dunia itu, bantu aku mencari tahu apa saja yang dilakukan si _bebek_ bersamanya, mencari tahu bagaimana perasaan si _bebek_ terhadapnya dan perasaannya terhadap _bebek_ itu," ujarnya dengan kembali bersemangat.

"Kalau hanya itu kau bisa menanyakan langsung padanya. Tak perlu repot-repot menyelidiki mereka. Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Kembali aku pada posisi awal, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Aku tak tahu kebenaran dari jawaban yang dia berikan. Aku membutuhkanmu masuk ke dunia itu dan menyelidikinya bersamaku. Oke?" Ia kembali memohon dengan tangannya yang ia satukan di depan dada.

"Kau yakin? Maaf untuk itu aku tak bisa. Aku tidak tertarik masuk ke duniamu yang menurutku lebih cocok disebut dengan dunia khayal itu." Aku menatap enggan padanya.

"Ayolah, Lu. Itu bukan dunia khayal. Duniamulah yang lebih cocok disebut dengan dunia khayal dengan ribuan buku, novel, dan komik yang kau baca." Aku menatapnya tajam, tak suka akan perkataan yang ia lontarkan barusan. Sadar akan kesalahannya ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan kembali menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Begini saja, aku yang menyiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal masuk ke sana dan jalani pekerjaan barumu sebagai detective dunia itu. Please?" Lagi dan lagi ia menggunkan nada memelas.

"Apa untungnya bagiku menolongmu?" Aku mencoba bersikap tak acuh untuk menggodanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan membantuku, Lu. Jangan membuatnya jadi sulit seperti ini." Dengan tatapan kesal dia menatapku. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah tak peduli.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan boneka doraemon yang ada di etalasse toko kemaren padamu," ujarnya sambil berpikir.

"Deal. Kapan aku mulai?" tanyaku dengan antusias. Dia memang benar-benar bisa menyuapku. Astaga! Boneka doraemon yang kemaren itu adalah boneka yang sangat kuinginkan untuk koleksi terbaruku.

"Besok. Ini alamat, _username_ dan _password_ akun milikmu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Heol! Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya? Bahkan dari awal kau yakin aku akan membantumu? Hebat, benar-benar sesuai rencanamu, Nona," ujarku sinis, menyindir.

"Ya, begitulah, gila. Sesuai perkiraanku bukan? Silakan kau masuk dan mempelajarinya. Nanti malam akan aku kirimkan rencana yang telah aku susun padamu. Di sini karaktermu sebagai Minwoo No, okey?" Wajahnya kembali berseri menjelaskan hal itu padaku.

"Okey, aku mengerti." Aku ambil kertas itu dan mencoba masuk ke akun yang telah disiapkannya.

"Sebaiknya simpan smartphone itu sekarang sebelum diambil Mrs. Shin karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Baekhyun berujar pelan di sampingku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya. Benar, guru bahasa inggris yang menakutkan itu sudah duduk manis di mejanya.

* * *

Malam itu aku telah menyelesaikan semua tugas untuk satu minggu ke depan. Aku lihat jam doraemon yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Masih pukul 21.00, masih terlalu sore untuk tidur. Aku teringat pada secarik kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun. Rasanya aku menaruh kertas itu di dalam tempat pensil.

"Yes, dapat!" Aku menemukan kertas itu terselip di antara beberapa alat tulis. Tak lupa aku juga mengambil smartphone yang ada di dalam tasku. Aku mencoba untuk masuk dan mempelajarinya.

Hmm, aku mengerti. Itu adalah salah satu program yang sebenarnya diciptakan untuk para penggemar. Di sana kita bisa menjadi siapa saja yang kita inginkan, misalnya penyanyi, aktor, tokoh masyarakat, bahkan tokoh dalam anime pun bisa kita perankan. Dunia itu hanyalah dunia untuk para penggemar yang ingin mencoba menjadi idola atau ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang yang menjadi seperti idolanya. Singkatnya seperti itu.

Sekarang aku menggunakan karakter No Minwoo. Seorang artis yang tergabung dalam boygrup Boyfriend. Hal yang membuat aku pusing adalah, kenapa Baekhyun memberikan aku karakter seorang lelaki? Tak tahukah dia bahwa temannya seorang perempuan?

Aku membaca peraturan permainan yang dikirimkan Baekhyun. Ternyata karakter yang aku mainkan tergabung dalam beberapa grup-chat yang dimiliki oleh satu kelompok tertutup. Artinya hanya anggota dari kelompok itu yang boleh masuk dan menikmati fasilitas grup-chat tersebut. Dan hebatnya lagi dalam semalam aku sudah memiliki banyak teman dan kenalan di kelompok itu. Mungkin karena No Minwoo yang asli juga memiliki banyak penggemar, jadinya aku ikutan terkenal di dunia yang baru bagiku itu.

Memang anggotanya tidak banyak, kurang lebih 100-an orang, namun semua anggotanya terlihat sangat akrab. Membuatku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat, apalagi dengan adanya Baekhyun yang seperti mempromosikan karakterku ke seluruh isi grup-chat itu.

 _Kau tahu, itulah awal aku mengenal dunia yang mempertemukan kita. Bukanlah dunia nyata, namun terasa sangat nyata bagiku.–_

* * *

Esoknya sepulang sekolah aku segera ke kamarku dan masuk ke situs yang sudah beberapa hari ini aku kunjungi. Ya, dunia baruku. Tugasku untuk menyelesaikan masalah Baekhyun telah selesai. Ternyata masalah mereka hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

Setelah masalah tersebut selesai, aku membuat satu lagi karakter baru. Kali ini aku menggunakan karakter Lee Ji Eun, seorang penyanyi dan aktris yang sedang naik daun. Aku masuk ke beberapa grup-chat besar. Sekarang aku tak perlu menyamar sebagai laki-laki lagi. Karena karakter yang aku mainkan sekarang adalah seorang perempuan.

Aku bergabung dengan sebuah grup-chat detektif. Di sana aku diterima dengan baik, bahkan aku mendapat seorang partner yang memakai karakter seorang penyanyi, Kai. Karena dari awal aku bermain dengan profesional, maksudku tidak mencampurkan urusan kehidupan nyata dengan kehidupan di sana, jadi aku dan Kai tidak pernah sedikit pun membahas tentang kehidupan pribadi. Hal itu membuatku nyaman. Karena di sana tidak ada satu pun yang tahu tentang diriku.

TRIING TRIING TRIING

"Hallo?" Sapaku pada si penelepon. Aku tak tahu siapa yang meneleponku karena aku tak melihat ID pemanggilnya.

"Ini aku. Kau sekarang ada dimana, Lu?" Ternyata Baekhyun yang meneleponku.

"Di rumah. Kau dimana? Kau bahkan tidak masuk ke _dunia_ itu hari ini." Kulihat gambar bola hitam yang ada di atas nama karakter yang dipakai Baekhyun, Dongho Shin.

"Aku di depan pagar rumahmu." Segera aku pergi ke balkon, melihat apakah benar Baekhyun ada di sana. Ternyata benar. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Kulihat adikku baru saja membukakan pagar untuknya.

"Jangan turun, kau di dalam saja!" ujarnya dan kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun sudah ada di kamarku.

"Terima kasih Nona Luhan telah membantu menyelsaikan masalah saya. Ini pajak yang harus saya bayar untuk kebaikan hati Nona yang telah bersedia membantu saya." Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sesopan mungkin Baekhyun membungkuk seolah aku adalah penyihir jahat yang meminta bayaran atas jasa yang kulakukan. Bukankah itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan?

Aku menatapnya datar tanpa membalas perkataannya yang membuatku kesal. Ia kembali berdiri dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Astaga! Boneka doraemon yang aku lihat di etalase toko waktu itu. Ia menyodorkan boneka itu padaku. Aku memekik girang dan segera membawa boneka itu kepelukanku. Akhirnya, aku memilikinya juga.

"Terima kasih banyak, Baekkie. Kau tahu, aku sangat menginginkan benda lucu ini." Aku sibuk memeluk boneka pemberiannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Setelah ia meletakkan tasnya di bagian paling atas rak bukuku –di samping tas milikku–, ia duduk di depan laptopku yang menyala dari tadi.

"Kau dapat kasus baru?" tanyanya melihat akun milikku.

"Iya. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi pembajakan. Kami kekurangan anggota. Jadi, aku dan Kai bekerja terpisah. Oh ya, klienku yang sekarang ternyata aslinya sebaya kita. Aku sudah melihat profilnya saat pertama kali dia menceritakan tentang kehidupan nyatanya." Aku masih memainkan boneka baruku. Membiarkan Baekhyun dengan dunianya.

"Hmm ternyata kau dekat dengan Masaki, ya? Kyuhyun juga? Kau ingin memiliki _couple_ di sana?" Ia masih sibuk menatap layar laptopku sambil mengoceh tak jelas. Sesekali jemarinya menari-nari di atas keyboard laptop itu.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Hey! Jangan sembarangan membalas pesan milik orang, Baek!" ujarku tak terima. Tentu saja, ia dengan seenaknya membalas pesan dari klienku.

"Lay ingin mengenalkan temannya padamu. Tak apa 'kan jika aku menyetujuinya? Toh kau juga dekat dengan beberapa karakter lain." Tanpa rasa bersalah ia kembali melihat layar laptop itu.

"Siapa karakter yang kau maksud? Jika itu Masaki, aku sedang bermain drama dengannya. Tidakkah kau lihat postingan ini berada di grup drama? Jika itu Cho Kyuhyun, tentu saja aku dekat dengannya. Minseok yang menggunakan karakter itu. Dan apa ini? Choi Minho Mirror Witch?" Aku menatap layar laptop. Di sana tertera Lay yang menandaiku dalam sebuah postingan perkenalan dengan salah satu karakter Choi Minho.

"Sepertinya Choi Minho Mirror Witch adalah teman yang dikatakan Lay tadi. Lihatlah, nama penggunanya sungguh menggelikan. Mungkin orangnya juga." Baekhyun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir nama itu memang cukup aneh. Membuatku ikut tertawa. Sebelum Bsekhyun kembali membajak karakterku, aku mendorongnya. Ia pergi dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu novel di rak buku dan membacanya sambil tiduran di kasurku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Sudah sangat terbiasa melihatnya bersikap begitu.

 _Sungguh, hari itu tak akan pernah terlupakan olehku. Hari dimana pertama kalinya aku mengenalmu, Tuan Choi._

* * *

TBC?

Or

END?

.

Ini adalah kisah kami di dunia roleplayer beberapa tahun lalu. Sedikit banyaknya ada yang merupakan realita namun lebih banyak imajinasi di salamnya..

Lee Chaemin, Kim Hyunra, Lee Taeyun, dan Choi Yuri, terima kasih atas telah membuat kehidupan rp itu menyenangkan dan penuh drama...

Adakah reader disini yang bermain rp? Ayoo kitaa berbagi bagaimana kisah hidup di dunia lain itu ..

.

.

With Love

Lee Jin Ae


End file.
